The invention pertains to capsules for initial and replacement installation in a container for combining at least two separate components of a multi-component system that are to be combined before use and subsequently dispensed together as a functional solution. More specifically, the invention provides such capsules containing a concentrated material, typically a liquid detergent for combination with a liquid diluent, such as water, in the body of the container. After the combined solution of concentrated material and diluent is dispensed from the container, the spent capsule is removed and replaced by a fresh capsule.
In many instances it is desirable to retain the components of a multi-component system separate and to combine them shortly before use. This is true of systems wherein the components are incompatible either with each other or the packaging material, as well as when it is desired to supply the consumer with a concentrated substance which can be diluted, typically with water, to form a functional solution.
The present invention provides a novel capsule of a concentrated substance especially adapted for use in conjunction with a reusable dispenser container to combine the concentrated substance with a diluent material to form a functional solution. Typical of the concentrated substances usable according to the invention are detergents that can be subsequently diluted with water to form a detergent solution of the proper concentration for use as a window cleaner, spot remover, disinfectant cleaner for hard surfaces, i.e., tubs and tile cleaners, wall cleaners, etc. The invention also includes a novel reusable dispensing container particularly adapted for one embodiment of a capsule disclosed herein.
Dispensers for combining the components of a multi-component system shortly before use can be classified into two distinct groups. The first group are those employing reusable containers that can be recharged with a fresh capsule of concentrate when the functional solution is expended and a second group wherein the container and capsule of concentrate are designed for a single use and subsequent disposal. In the second group the capsule of concentrate is typically permanently container within the container and/or dispenser.
Container-dispensers of the general type of the first class are disclosed in Easter U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,096.
The second class of multi-component container dispensers includes devices such as disclosed in Jeynes, Jr. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,024,947, Smith 2,653,611 and Schwartman 3,347,410. Jeynes, Jr. also discloses an annular capsule punctured by rotation of a closure on the container neck.